The White Kitsune
by MoonFox1
Summary: a white kitsune with a dark past, who have been under a spell for 300 year, and why is kurama acting so weird.
1. the girl part 1 chapter 1

i do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but i wish i did own Kurama. i do own Keytana   
  
1000 year ago a girl was born with the power to control a crystal that give fire demon huge power up, 300 years ago she was put under a spell that put her to sleep. now the spirit detective must break the spell to save her life. and what dose she have to do with Kurama  
  
~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kasumi:You have beaten me. You may pass.  
  
Kurama:A... Thanks.  
  
Kurama runs to the stairs and turns around.  
  
Kurama:Are you coming?  
  
Everyone: Yeah.  
  
They all run up the stairs. When they get to the top, they step into a small room with a door and another flight of stairs.  
  
Yusuke: Which way?  
  
Kurama:We go through the door. The stairs lead up to the crystal room.  
  
Yusuke:Oh, right.  
  
They go through the door, inside was a massive life. In the room was what looked like a girl wearing what looked like a girl wearing a white kimono with a fire pattern. She lay motionless on top of a four poster bed surrounded by a huge black bubble.  
  
Kurama: Keytana... Kuwabara: How are we supposed to get her out of there? Hiei: Shut down the bubble. Kuwabara:How? Hiei:Take the ring off her finger, you idiot! Kuwabara:Oh. Ok...  
He puts his hand in to the bubble it shocks him but he keeps going he breaks through it and fire fills the inside of the bubble it burns his hand he pulls his hand out. Kuwabara:Oww! Oww! Oww! Hiei: *Snickers.* Idiot.  
Yusuke and Hiei both try, but end up getting shocked. Hiei: Your turn, Kurama. Kuwabara:If we can't do it, he won't be able to do it either! Hiei:Shut up!  
Kurama sticks his hand it to the bubble with no interference. He breaks though the shield and grabs the ring, pulling it slowly off her finger. The bubble disappears and Keytana opens her eyes. Keytana: Kurama?  
He sits down next to her. Kurama:Yes, it's me.  
She sits up and starts to cry. Kurama wraps his arms around her. Keytana: I was so scared... Kurama:It's ok. I'm here now.   
She continues to cry. Kurama: It's okay Key. I wont leave you, I promise.  
On the other side of the room Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara are whisper quietly. Kuwabara:Why is she crying? Hiei:You idiot! She has been tortured for 300 years! I think you'd be crying if that happened to you! Yusuke: What do you mean? Hiei: She has been it a nightmare that she couldn't wake up from no matter how bad it got.  
Kurama continues to try to comfort Keytana. Keytana:How long? Kurama: About 300 years. I am sorry, but someone told me you were dead! Keytana:300 years... Oh no! The crystal! Kurama:You can't! You will kill yourself! Keytana: I don't have a choice! I must!   
She stands up and runs to the door. Kuwabara beats her to the door and tries to block it. Keytana glares at him. Keytana: *Demands.* Move ...   
  
She said, deadly malice in her voice. Kuwabara: No. Keytana:Fine.  
  
She grins evilly as sparks start to fly from her hair. Kurama: Keytana! No don't!  
But it was too late. A fireball had all ready formed around her head Kurama: Kuwabara! Get out of the way, you idiot! Kuwabara: What?  
The fireball soars at him, hitting him and making burn marks on his clothing, not to mention singeing his hair. He jumps out of the way as she runs past, Kurama following her. Kuwabara: Oww! Oww! Oww! Oww! Oww! Hiei: Hmm... Kurama warned you. We should follow Kurama and Keytana to make sure they don't kill themselves.  
  
Yusuke: Good idea  
  
They ran up stairs, but when they reached the door they hit an invisible wall. They look inside the room. The wall seemed as tall as a four-story building and appeared to be made completely out of glass. In the center was a crystal at lest three stories tall and a set of spiral staircase that ended at a platform about at the center of the crystal. The crystal has dark spots on it, but inside it seemed to contain a blazing fire. Keytana sat on the platform, Kurama slowly walking up the stairs. Keytana started to sing, and as she did she looked as if she was glowing. Yusuke: What is she doing? Hiei:She is using her spirit and fire energy combined in their rawest form. Yusuke: Fire energy? Hiei: The energy the fire demons use to control fire. Yusuke: But she is a kitsune, isn't she? Hiei: Yes, but being around the fire crystal for a long time, any demon can get fire energy. Yusuke: Oh.  
As they watched, small threads started to come off of her and the dark spots began to disappear. She appeared to become extremely weak very quickly. Kurama ran up the last couple steps and over to her, putting his hands on her shoulders. As he does he starts to glow as well. Keytana:Kurama! What are you doing?! Kurama: I wont let you die!  
All of a sudden a huge pink shield goes up around the crystal Kurama: What just happened? Keytana: Trying to save me made the crystal self-sufficient. It doesn't need me to stay here any more. As long as I am alive, it doesn't need anyone. Kurama: That means you will come to the human world with me? Keytana:Yep.  
She starts to stand up, Kurama giving her a hand up. He wraps one hand around her to keep her from falling and they walk back to the others together. Walks over to the others  
  
He walks up with Keytana, who no longer needed support.   
  
Kurama: Are you ready to leave?  
  
Yusuke: Let's get out of here!  
  
Kuwabara:Yeah!  
  
Keytana: No! I'm not leaving without it!  
  
Yusuke:Without what?!  
  
Kurama:None of your damn business!  
  
Yusuke: What the hell's the matter with you?!  
  
Kurama frowns and turns to watch Keytana as she dashes into her room, returning with what looks like a mutated bouquet of flowers, due to the fact that it has only one stem.  
  
Kuwabara: What the...  
  
Yusuke: ... hell?!  
  
Hiei:You like that word, don't you?  
  
Yusuke:...  
  
Kurama:Will you just keep your noses out of her business already!  
  
Yusuke:Alright!   
  
They rush down the stairs, but find their path blocked by a shadowy figure. She steps from the shadows, sneering. 


	2. the girl part 2 chapter 2

MoonFox Hey sorry it took so long. I had problems getting this chapter on to my computer. It was living on a friend's and when she gave me the disk I kind of lost the disk before it even got home but here it is.  
  
Oh right I do not own any of the yyh character but I do own Keytana  
  
Chapter 2   
  
They rush down the stairs, but find their path blocked by a shadowy figure. She steps from the shadows, sneering.   
  
Kuwabara: Whoa! She looks just like Keytana!  
  
Yusuke:Gee... Ya think?  
  
The figure glares.  
  
Figure: I do not look like her!  
  
Keytana: Of course not! You have black hair and a black kimono.  
  
Figure: Hee Hee! It seems we meet again, but this time you cannot run away!  
  
Keytana: What are you talking about?  
  
Figure: Our fight! You ran away, you coward!  
  
Keytana: What fight?! What heck are you talking about?! And another thing! I NEVER RUN FROM FIGHTS!  
  
Figure:That's not what I remember.  
  
Keytana: Well let's finish it right here and now!  
  
Figure:Wonderful!   
  
She glares and pulls out a small fan made of black silk and embroidered with a red dragon.  
  
Kurama:Key! You can't fight! You've used all your energy!  
  
Hiei: Let her do what she has to do Kurama.  
  
Figure:Let's fight! Unless you're afraid you'll lose...  
  
Keytana: There is no way I'll lose to you!  
  
Figure:Okay! Ki Strike!  
  
A large black beam crackling with black lightning issues from the figure's hands and heads straight for Keytana.  
  
Keytana: Fire Storm!  
  
A blade of fire shoots forth from Keytana's hands and cuts through the beam, causing the split beam to miss her completely. The blade collides with the figure, and surrounds her in flames. A moments later the flames disappear, the figure gone. Keytana falls to her knees and Kurama rushes over to her to catch her before she falls. He holds her in his arms, her head resting in her shoulder fast asleep. He smiles at her.  
  
Kurama: It'll be okay.  
  
He whispers then turns to the others.  
  
Yusuke: Let's get out of here before something else happens.  
  
Kuwabara: Yeah.   
  
They run towards the exit, They run through the doors. A cold breeze whips around them in greeting.   
  
Yusuke: I am so glad to be out there! It is so much colder out here.   
  
Kuwabara: Yeah! I almost died from the heat!  
  
Hiei: I rather liked it.  
  
Kurama: You would like it. You're a fire demon!  
  
Keytana: *Sleepily.* Kurama...  
  
He looks at her but she is still fast asleep.   
  
TBC  
  
Yes there is more please review me the less review the slower I type. 


	3. past chapter 3

hi guys I wrote this chapter different tell me if you like it this way or if is should go back to my old way. Oh right I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho but I do own Keytana  
  
The guys start walking the three-mile trek to the portal back to the human world. Kurama is walking up front carrying Keytana bridal style. Her head is lying on Kurama shoulder. After about a mile or so, Yusuke walks up to Kurama. "Kurama do you want me to carry her for awhile so you don't get tired." "No I'm fine, Yusuke." "Oh come Kurama it not like she your girlfriend or something," Kuwabara says as he walks up next to them. Kurama smiles and Hiei starts to laugh. "She is Kurama girlfriend" "What." both Yusuke and Kuwabara scream. "Can you guy be a little quieter I don't want to wake key up if it possible" Kurama states "But how. how can you guy be together. For what Koenma says she was in that tower asleep for 300 years, and the rest of her life she was lock inside. How in the world did you guys meet."  
  
500 year before Kurama was reborn in a human body. At the edge of the forest that surrounds the fire tower, Youko Kurama sits watching a beautiful white kitsune female. She sat on the ground leaning against a stone column looking at the world from behind the black iron fences the surrounds the fire tower. One of the guards walks over to her "lady Keytana you should go back inside we don't want anyone to see you outside" the guard says. Keytana sighs "I'll go in, in little bit ok." The guard nods and walks back to his watch. Key looks out in to the woods. She says to her self not realizing Youko is listening "something I thing this fence is to keep me inside not other out, I wish some one would get me out of here." she sighs sadly and goes to stand up when she hears " is that what you really want is to be free" " who's there" Keytana says softly not to alert the guards "answer me first" the voice come again " yes that what I really want, to leave this cage" she says. Youko walks out from behind the tree he was hiding behind "I can let you out" he says smiling. "Stand back" he says as he pulls out his rose wipe. He quickly cuts through the bars making a hole big enough for her to get though. She quickly runs thorough the hole before the guards notice. "Thank you but way did you help me" "no time to talk unless you want the guards to find you. I know a place where they can't find you" Youko says as he grabs her hand quickly runs off in to the woods. "Where are we going" Keytana asks and they run deeper in to the woods. "To my den its just up ahead" Youko stated has he started to slow down. He stopped in front of what look like just the side of a normal cliff covered in vine. Youko walk up to them and the vines move away showing a cave. "Get in quickly" Youko says. Keytana runs in it the cave Youko come in right behind her. As he walks in the vines move back in to place. " who are you and why are you helping me" Keytana says " my name is Youko Kurama"  
  
"So that's how you guys met" Yusuke says "How did she end back up in the fire tower if you got her out, did she leave you or something" Kuwabara asks "Baka she went back by her on free will because she had an job to do but you humans wouldn't know about that." Hiei says Kurama sighs "let keep going I want to get key as far away from the tower as I can."  
  
that's all for right now r&r the next chapter wont take as long and it will be a lot longer so I hope you like this chapter. 


End file.
